tvtropesdoctorwhofandomcom-20200215-history
Day One
|previous=none |next=Day Two }} Day One is the first #tvtropesdoctorwho session. The Plot None yet. The game won’t be played until next week. After-Action Report Hour One (2:56PM – 4:00PM) Wack’d starts the channel. Mukora and unnoun arrive. unnoun swings in and out for a bit and Bocaj arrives. There’s a brief discussion about how many players will be necessary with all involved agreeing two and a GM is insufficient. While waiting for the others to arrive it’s decided that the exact nature of the game needs to be discussed. Musik arrives, and unnoun comes back for good this time. Musik proposes a “Twitch Plays Pokémon” style event in which we rewrite the series from An Unearthly Child on by determining the Doctor’s actions as a group. Various mechanics for companion replacement and action determination are proposed. The merits of doing a traditional roleplay on the chat versus the forum is discussed. Musik also points out that he won’t have time to engage in a roleplay if that’s what we decided, seeing as he’s already involved in two others. TParadox arrives. A vote is held to decide between a roleplay and a “Twitch Plays Pokémon” style event. The vote is tied, with TParadox, Mukora and Wack’d voting for roleplay and Musik, Bocaj and unnoun voting for “TPP”. A series of digital die rolls are used to determine the outcome instead, with one side getting odds and the other evens, and roleplay wins. It’s decided that a TPP-style event could be held some other time, and a few details are settled: the characters will be newly-created companions for the Doctor, and the plot will be one of a rescue mission to keep the Doctor (here an NPC) from dominating the story. Hour Two (4:01PM – 5:00PM) There’s a brief discussion of Seasons of DWAITAS and its shortcomings. unnoun decides her character will be a version of Clara Oswald recruited by Faction Paradox. Mukora decides his character will be a “really, really dumb peasant from medieval England”. TParadox decides to be an artificial intelligence and briefly waffles between being a robot or a hologram—he suspects holograms are “too Star Trek” but ultimately settles on playing one anyway. Bocaj decides to play an alien but offers nothing beyond that. unnoun suggests Cybermen for the villains and Wack’d runs with it. unnoun suspects she may not be able to play Clara well and attempts to find another character to portray. Bocaj has decided to keep his character idea to himself until he sees what everyone else is doing. The possibility of Ace Ball Bat arriving comes up, along with discussion of what sort of character she might play. Mukora’s peasant character becomes Brom, who raises pigs but has no idea his pigs are all dead, and takes his favorite dead pig Horsey along. unnoun names her Faction Paradox Clara character Cousin Ellie, and says she might play that character or a Faction Paradox version of My Little Pony character Pinkie Pie named Cousin Surprise. Wack’d briefly balks at the idea of her playing a pony for reasons of overexposure to the franchise. unnoun tries to decide why the Doctor would bring a Faction member along with him and the group decides he is unaware of her affiliation. TParadox decides his hologram character was rescued by the Doctor from some nebulous organization. Hour Three (5:01PM – 6:00PM) After some suggestions that might allow her to play both proposed characters, unnoun settles on Cousin Ellie, though there’s some hesitation on the name due to the naming conventions of Clara duplicates and Faction members. TParadox decides his character’s name is Hal. Wack’d decides the Doctor they are all traveling with is the 32nd Doctor and resembles Lena Headey. Concerns over the number of female characters leads to Bocaj deciding to play a female character and Mukora deciding Brom is non-binary. There’s some discussion of Cousin Ellie’s shadow weapon and why the Doctor might be oblivious to it. unnoun settles on a Dalek laser for her shadow weapon. Bocaj has formulated his own alien race, the avian Alkonists, former famous weapon dealers before the Doctor destroyed their main factory. He will be playing Zinnia, who was working on a space station before it got “base under seiged” and she accidently fled to the TARDIS. Though she plans to eventually return home, she’s grateful for the Doctor and his travels as they stave off her unemployment since the station is now inoperable. Alkonists are generally hollow boned and light. They can fly but not for very long because its high energy because evolution is a bitch but they can glide. Long feathered arms which reach down lower than arms do on hoomans. Generally feathery. Zinnia is kind of willowy. She worked at an observation station so she sciences but generally at a college student level. Its kind of the job you’d use grads for. unnoun decides Cousin Ellie is actually Dalek!Oswin taken by the Paradox immediately before her evident death, and converted into a form similar to the robotic assistants the Daleks had in “Asylum”, and briefly frets that the character might be a Mary Sue. Wack’d assures her that he’d have to let the narrative warp around her for that, and the leadership abilities of the other characters are discussed. A discussion of console-vs-tabletop roleplaying games happens. Hour Four (6:01PM – 7:00PM) Brom’s origin is decided—Horsey was possessed by corpse-possessing aliens and lead Brom into the TARDIS. Cousin Ellie’s reasons for becoming a companion are debated but not settled on. The City of the Saved is decided on as a future RP location, and the Great Intelligence as a future villain. There’s a brief attempt to roleplay the theme tune, and Cousin Ellie’s relationship with the TARDIS is discussed. It’s decided that by this time the TARDIS has overcome its prejudice against Faction members. Laura arrives and is brought up to speed. She wants to play Martha Jones but is shot down by Wack’d, who would prefer people would use original characters and is also a huge jerk. Laura decides she will either be a Silurian student at the University of Atlantis or a teenage delinquent Ood. Musik comes back to sit in. Hour Five (7:01PM – 8:00PM) The merits of various sorts of Cybermen and various Cybermen stories are briefly discussed. Laura begins describing setting details for her character in somewhat confusing sentence structures, and settles on the Silurian student, from 45th century Earth. unnoun expresses dismay that she knows nothing about computers nor soufflé-making, both vital Clara traits. The nature of Brom’s non-binary gender is discussed due to some confusion surrounding the topic. Brom considers himself to be neither male nor female. Wack’d and unnoun leave for dinner, and Laura mysteriously vanishes. 8:30 is settled on as a starting time for the RP. Wack’d and unnoun return at the end of the hour. Hour Six (8:01PM – 9:00PM) Wack’d is logged out of IRC and briefly locked out of his username. Upon his return, he’s lost his OP-status. Some time is spent shepherding folks out of the chat so he can reclaim it and register the channel. Mukora’s dinner is put off due to his roommate cooking something complicated. Wack’d sends a private message to Laura on TV Tropes, and the rest of the hour is spent waiting for her. A stranger wanders in and out of the channel. Hour Seven (9:00PM – 10:09PM) The nature of “Ping timeout” and its relation to Laura’s disappearance is discussed. By 9:37 unnoun has decided it’s gotten late, especially given her sonogram in the morning. Laura returns briefly before being timed out again. It’s decided that the first session will be rescheduled and after much deliberation next Saturday is settled on, with a time to be determined.001